kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jkls39
Jkls39 12:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "So, umm, if ever someone wants to talk to me, don't be shy. I'm really friendly and nice. I don't bite or eat people. I actually want to make new friends (just like Ven). So, yeah... Talk to me if you like. :))" 12:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=hello and welcome to the Keyhole, if you need any help come ask me, other than that have a nice stay here......}} Hello, Jkls39. I am Kaimine. Very nice to meet you. I am semi-new here also. (okay, 59 edits dosen't count as new, but I am still learning)Kingdom Hearts 4ever! 16:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Jkls39 06:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 'To: LegendAqua' "(...is that your Username?) Thanks for giving me a guide! When I first signed up here I was like really lost. I started to introduce myself by posting in my profile page. But it turns out that what I did was wrong. I can't even delete the page anymore. Oh, and speaking of deleting, I have a question. You can't delete a page once you published it? Again, thanks so much! Hope we can be good, good friends! :))" Jkls39 'To: Kaimine' "Nice to meet you, too! I hope I can also edit as many as 59 as well! Haha! I hope that we'll become very good friends! If I have questions, can I ask you? :))" 08:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Only admins can delete stuff in the wiki, and by the mistake of making the page do you mean this page???..if so I can delete it.}} Jkls39 02:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 'To: LegendAqua:' "Yeah! That's the page! Umm... is it okay if you delete it for me? That's not the way I'm supposed to put it. I should be putting that in my profile page, not as a page itself. Is it really alright? (Sorry if it took long for me to respond. Kind of busy these days. -____-) 02:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=And done..and no prob...tis is busy as well.....I think.... ...I think...Gahh!..anyways yeah I deleted it and no prob :D}} Jkls39 02:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 'To LegendAqua:' "Thank you so much! I'll make sure to edit my profile page but not right now. Got school stuffs. I just dropped by to check how things have been in this wikia since my last visit. So, ummm, if ever I'm not that busy, can we talk some more? I think you're my first friend so I'll really appreciate if we can get to know each other. :)) Talk to you soon!" To: Jkls39: Yes, we can be friends, but I am still learning about how to do things around here, and I am not on this wiki a lot, but I will come when I can, okay? Kingdom Hearts 4ever! 01:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Jkls39 16:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) 'To Kaimine:' "Thank you so much! I hope there will come a time that we get to talk soon! Unfortunately, I'm also busy myself so recently, I don't have time to check this wiki. But, let's try our best to check every once in a while. :)" 22:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=Hello again...just one thing, please don't upload .jpg's as they are prohibited in this wiki and the one you uploaded will be deleted shortly...Thanks U!!}} Jkls39 00:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) 'To: LegendAqua:' "Hi to you, too. Umm... why can't I upload .jpg pictures? Why is it prohibited? Thanks. :)" Welcome! , so you can put that on your userpage if you want. Once you get the hang of talk bubbles I can even show you how to make your own userbox! If you wanna make more friends around here, all it takes is asking. Go up to anyone, talk to them about whatever and then ask for their userbox if you get along. Simple! Since you're working on a talk bubble, if you can't find an image/sprite you want to use, you should go and talk to 13sora, and I'm sure he'd be willing to help! He's super nice, so don't worry about bothering him or anything. In fact, go and bother him as much as you can. I will find it very funny. :P Just kidding, don't do that or he will hurt me. =D}} Hey Hey! Hey hey hey! See ya around! 13sora }}